


That Star Destroyer Plan

by Antillia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray, Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Black Spire/Resistance Reborn/Bloodline spoilers + references, Canon compliance/wild speculation, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Infiltration/espionage, Leia Organa’s ‘Fulcrum?’, Sandwiched between TLJ and TRoS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antillia/pseuds/Antillia
Summary: A Resistance unit operating outside the usual parameters infiltrates Kylo Ren’s flagship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	That Star Destroyer Plan

“So how did you do it?”

Intelligent blue eyes evaluated Finn and Rose from across the mess-hall table. The base's makeshift dining hall was nearly deserted at this odd hour. The General’s former Senate colleague straightened, pushing aside his plate of half-eaten rations. 

“Do what?” Finn’s fork paused midair, wondering where this was leading. People joked that politicians talked all day but Leia's old friend barely spoke. He didn't eat properly either. Finn hoped that he wouldn't go without his full portion. The man was skin and bone after so many years in First Order custody - like something a farmer might use to scare off birds.

“Infiltrate _Supremacy _, ” murmured Casterfo, tapping at a mug of tepid caf and keeping his voice low. His tone was casual, but his eyes were riveted to Rose Tico.__

____

____

“Blippity-bloppity-bloop.” Rose rolled her own, waggling her fingers in the air for effect.

“With the wrong codebreaker,” Finn agreed, shaking his head at the memory. DJ screwed them over big-time, not that Poe’s mutiny was the Resistance’s finest moment.

“And if you had the right one?” 

Casterfo’s cheekbones were sharp and his gaze sharper still as it travelled to the pair in the corner. The ‘Master Codebreaker’ of Canto Bight flitted on and off their hidden base on Anoat, reporting to Leia Organa and possibly no one else; Resistance cells knew little of each other for obvious reasons. The dark-haired man Finn and Rose first spotted in a swanky casino had ditched his snappy tux and fake moustache but not his penchant for flirting. 

Maz Kanata was more than his match in that respect, and an elite slicer besides. The two held court on the crates stacked in the corner. Maz perched on the young man's lap, her arms looped around his neck. If anyone knew the codebreaker's true identity it was surely the Pirate Queen. Nien Nunb and a knot of Sullustan pilots burst out laughing at whatever she'd just regaled them with.

Casterfo turned back to Rose and Finn, his eyes strangely bright in their hollowed-out sockets. “With the ideal slicer and a highly-trained team--would you do it again?” 

Infiltrate a First Order capital ship? “I’m not crazy!” Finn’s hands flew up in protest before his brain registered the poor choice of words. Rose kicked him under the table for emphasis.

Casterfo’s mental state was precarious, at best. Like most of the high-profile First Order prisoners they'd rescued from Corellia, prolonged torture had left Prisoner 876549C more than a little---damaged. Poe Dameron feared that in his case, those scars were permanent.

There was an awkward pause before Rose stood up and announced she was heading to the cargo bay. “Any chance I can catch you later for a quick lesson?” This she directed at Casterfo. If there was one skill he hadn't lost, it was his command of Hosnian martial arts. 

“Of course,” said the tall man quietly, staring down at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the TRoS visual dictionary, Finn dons Stormtrooper armour and infiltrates ‘Finalizer’ before the events of TRoS. According to ‘Black Spire’, a ‘new unit’ plans to do exactly that, so here we go! 
> 
> (Until canon tells us how that all went down.)
> 
> Feel free to regard this as a missing segment of ‘Embers’. :)


End file.
